Du jour au lendemain
by Holly1104
Summary: La vie est trop courte. Un dicton plutôt banal mais qui dit pourtant vrai.


_Première fic sur cette série, je m'essaie d'abord aux os avant d'en faire une plus longue_

_l'histoire se passe fin saison 4 avec spoilers..._

_bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez_

* * *

La vie est trop courte. Un dicton plutôt banal mais qui dit pourtant vrai.

Tout le long de ma vie, je me suis évertuée à tout planifier. Les études, ma carrière. Tout ce qui peut être planifié et qui, en un sens, présente une certaine stabilité. Pas de grosses surprises ni de chamboulement. Certains disent que je suis apathique dans la mesure où je ne m'attache à personnes excepté aux squelettes humains auxquels je voue une passion sans bornes. C'est vrai, eux au moins ne peuvent pas vous trahir, ils sont sincères dans ce qu'ils me montrent. Pas de mensonges ni de déceptions.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui je remets toutes mes croyances en doutes? Tout ce dont en quoi je croyais dur comme fer, ce qui était une vérité irréfragable à mes yeux me paraît désormais décousue.

En tant que scientifique dans l'âme, j'ai toujours donné une explication biologique pour expliquer l'attirance entre deux personnes. Résultat d'un afflux d'hormones dans le sang dont le but ultime est la reproduction. Une explication en fait commune à toute espèces vivant sur cette terre. Les liens finissent toujours pas se briser un jour ou l'autre. L'amour est éphémère. Encore plus fragile que la vie. Moins concret. J'ai conscience aujourd'hui que mon refus de croire en l'amour n'était qu'une manière de me protéger contre la douleur. Car douleur et amour ne peuvent être dissociés. Fatalement l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Je vivais dans ma petite bulle, croyant utopiquement être heureuse et que ma vie, telle qu'elle était, me suffisait. En réalité, je me cachais la vérité.

Je me suis toujours vantée d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, de particulièrement brillant dans mon domaine. Pragmatique et cartésienne – peut être trop- j'oubliais d'être avant tout une femme. Car de ce point de vue là, je ne vaux absolument rien. Là encore, je me voilais la face. Aucun tact, la compassion ne fait pas non plus partie de mes qualités. Sans parler de la compréhension, je ne comprends les choses qu'en les analysant d'une manière concrète et scientifique.

Tout le contraire de Booth...

Mon partenaire.

Pendant longtemps je lui ai collé l'étiquette de partenaire, refusant même de lui accorder le statut d'ami, ce que nous étions pourtant en définitif. Les partenaires ne dînent pas régulièrement ensemble, ils ne parlent pas de leurs problèmes personnels. Ils ne passent pas autant de temps ensemble. Et surtout, les partenaires ne font pas un enfant ensemble... Car c'est bien ça que j'ai demandé à Booth tout de go lors d'une séance avec Sweet, sans même y avoir réfléchi avant. Un peu comme si je lui demandais de donner son sang. Une demande banale, rien de choquant en soi. Je voulais désormais un enfant, estimant que je me devais de me reproduire ce qui, par la même occasion, m'aiderait socialement. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai songé aux implications que ça pourraient engendrés dans nos vies bien que je l'avais rassuré à plusieurs reprises sur le fait que je me débrouillerai seule. C'était oublier qui était Booth. Oublier à quel point il aimait les enfants et à quel point son sens des responsabilités était poussé.

Pourquoi lui?

Pourquoi ne pas choisir un donneur inconnu à la banque de spermes qui répondrait à mes critères du père idéal, aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement? Angela m'a posée cette question, je l'ai tout simplement éludée. Aujourd'hui, je le sais. J'ai demandé à Booth car je voulais que ce soit lui et personne d'autre. Lui. L'homme que j'aime.

La vie est trop courte pour dire aux gens qu'on les aime. Ils sont là un jour, mais qui sait s'ils seront là demain. On doit dire aux gens qu'on les aime tant qu'il est encore temps.

Alors que l'annonce de la tumeur de Booth me fit le choc de ma vie, la constatation de mon amour pour lui me bouleversa tout autant. Mieux vaut tard que jamais me direz-vous? C'est quand même ironique, au moment où je découvrais l'existence de l'amour, je risquais de le perdre. Et même si je me cache derrière des statistiques pour me rassurer, son opération pour retirer la tumeur n'est pas sans risque, dans le cas où celle-ci soit bénin. Si tel est le cas, les statistiques ne seront plus là pour me rassurer.

Je suis parée pour accompagner Booth en salle d'opération, à sa demande, je le conduit en silence. Les traits de mon visage impassible, je suis en réalité morte de peur. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je comprends désormais la signification de « mon coeur saigne », une expression métaphorique que je jugeais stupide mais que je comprends aujourd'hui.

- « Je veux que vous ayez mon truc. Vous savez, pour notre enfant. »

- « Booth. »

Il a les larmes au bord des yeux, aussi dur à cuir puisse t-il être, il a peur. Peur de ne pas se réveiller et de laisser son fils sans père.

- « Je le veux. Vous ferez une très bonne mère. »

Comment pourrais-je avoir cet enfant s'il n'est plus là? Impossible. Impensable.

- « Vous allez vous en sortir, Booth. Je serai là. » fit-je affirmative.

Il ne peut en être autrement.

- « Je suis prêt. »

Il me prend la main, la serrant fermement. Ça y est c'est parti... On passe les portes de la salle d'opération.

FIN


End file.
